


【礼尊】水族馆里的故事

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *半人半章鱼宗像X海洋馆工作人员周防*触手，精道进入





	【礼尊】水族馆里的故事

海洋生物馆已经闭馆了，周防尊提着一小桶鱼食推开一扇标有“危险生物，非工作人员请勿靠近”的门扉。  
池水很清澈，水下却看不到有什么，那家伙又藏起来了。  
拍了拍手示意到了吃饭的时间了，水下传来缓缓的水流声，周防转过身去打算把水桶里的小鱼拿出来，猛地被什么东西缠住腰“噗通”一声拉进水池里。  
冰凉的池水灌入口中差点窒息，拼命调适呼吸防止水流进入气管和肺中，就在这时一双手摸上他的脸颊，温热的嘴唇贴了过来，空气从对方的口腔中传递了过来，就像抓住了救命稻草，周防用力地揪住对方在水中飘动的发丝主动汲取对方送过来的氧气。  
滑溜溜的青蓝色的触手一样的东西从上衣下摆处滑进去沿着皮肤肌理缠绕起来，柔软的触手顶端抚触着乳尖，周防身体微颤抓住带着吸盘的触手扯离自己的身体。  
对方把他送到水面的池子边沿松开手，周防趴着池边喘着粗气，狠狠地剜了一眼水中青蓝发丝的混蛋。  
水中的生物好整以暇地扬起一个微笑：“晚上好啊，周防。”  
宗像礼司是这间海洋生物馆里特有的人形章鱼生物，上半身近似人形下半身则是章鱼的触手，不过他的存在算是这家场馆的秘密，周防尊是负责他的工作人员，时常在闭馆后才会给他喂食。  
衣服全都湿透了，周防回到池边脱下身上的工作服，内里的白T恤本就有些紧，现在更是浸了水几近透明贴着身体包裹着散发雄性荷尔蒙的体型。  
宗像的一条触手再次缠上周防的腰神色暧昧：“阁下莫不是在诱惑我吗？”  
周防没出声而是用力扯开缠在腰间的触手。  
宗像无奈地摊开手：“别生气，我只是在开玩笑。”章鱼触手的抓力非常恐怖，不过他也不会这么用力去抓周防，只是在调戏他而已。  
抬手将被水打湿的红发捋到脑后，周防把装着小鱼小虾的水桶踢到宗像面前：“自己吃。”  
叹息一声，真不知道自己到底喜欢他哪里，脸凶脾气还糟糕。  
周防尊是经由草薙出云介绍来到这家海洋生物馆工作的，也不需要他做什么，刚好人形章鱼的饲养员空缺，其实不是什么非要有个人专门负责的工作，别的工作人员加个班也就可以解决了，宗像遵守着海洋生物馆内的进食时间，为避免被外人得知他只在闭馆后进食。  
这样一来就只有周防需要进入这里了，他刚见到宗像礼司的时候这条人形章鱼正在巨大的钢化玻璃柱中休息，青蓝色的柔顺发丝在海水中像是海草，精致漂亮的面孔，上半身的皮肤白皙，从腰部开始下半身的触手都是深蓝色，整个呈现出漂亮的流线型，也就触手像章鱼，用漂亮的水母来形容他好像也很合适。  
宗像看到他出于礼貌隔着玻璃用指尖敲了敲，周防下意识走过去，看到他的口型在说自己的名字，原来他还会说话，正这么想着宗像突然游到了旁边钻出了巨大玻璃柱游进池子里，上半身浮出水面游到池边露出微笑：“您好，您是我的饲养员吗？”  
“嗯。”  
宗像撩了撩被水浸湿的鬓发：“其余的人告诉您我只在闭馆后进食了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“当然，不止是进食，我还需要娱乐活动。”宗像喜欢益智类的游戏，有时他会用他的那些触手在几秒内拼好一幅拼图，有时也会和饲养员互动，自己示意让工作人员帮他把大型拼图的碎片放到正确的位置。  
“嗯。”周防惜字如金地回答着。  
这之后周防除了给他喂食也就没什么别的事做，宗像看他闲着就让他去买国际象棋回来两个人一起下，周防不是很懂规则，宗像的青蓝色触手就耐心地教他该怎么布局怎么行棋。  
看着对方灵活的触手周防忍不住说了一句：“你是不是自己跟自己也能下棋？”  
“嗯……可以是可以，”宗像认真沉思着。“只是自己的想法自己最为清楚一点惊喜感都没有。”  
“哼……我还以为你下半身也有思考能力。”  
“不，它们都受我的大脑控制。周防，checkmate（将死）了。”  
“啧……”  
宗像抱着手臂浅笑：“您的棋路太过直率单纯，在我看来简直破绽百出。”  
“再来一次。”  
“好啊，玩到您主动说停为止。”  
周防很聪明，很快就能熟练地和宗像对战了，玩久了也开始耍些小心机，看似直接单纯实则又设下陷阱等待宗像上钩，宗像自然也会回敬回去。  
一方的棋路随心所欲仿佛只是为了取悦自己，一方的棋路则是谨慎缜密一步一步吃掉对方的棋子。  
宗像觉得这个棋友还挺不错的，永远都猜不到他的下一步会怎么做，即使自己已经胜券在握他的脸上也是一副下一秒就会翻盘逆转的表情，况且周防赢的次数越来越多了，比自己和自己玩要有趣地多。  
“周防。”  
“什么？”  
“我们要不要打赌？谁赢了听谁的。”  
周防抬眼看着他：“你在打什么主意？”  
“真失礼啊，我只是想让游戏变得更有趣。输了的人要听从赢了的人一个命令。”  
“哼……”周防来了兴致。“来啊。”  
黑白双色的棋子互相之间来来往往了不住多少回合，最后周防执黑子深入白方的阵营：“checkmate（将死），宗像，是我赢了。”  
宗像看了眼棋局，的确没办法取消自己白方的King被将军的状态：“是您赢了，您想让我听从您的什么命令？”  
“啊？”周防楞了几秒，好像确实有这事来着。“我也没什么想让你做的。”  
“您可要想好了，这可是很难得的机会。”宗像下半身的触手不动声色地缠上周防的腰。  
“我没什么命令，倒是你的这些东西，”他有些粗暴地扯开吸附在腰间的触手。“老实一点。”  
“这就是您的命令？”宗像轻笑着靠近了些许。“稍微有点浪费啊。”  
“我本来也没想命令你。”周防露出有些诧异的神情。“莫非你想命令我些什么好为难我吗？”  
“怎么会，我只是想让阁下和我一起下水。”  
周防皱紧眉。鎏金色的眼眸眼看着宗像那张精致的脸越贴越近：“可以吗？”  
“啊？”  
“下水。”  
“是我赢了吧。”  
“赢得的确是您，不过你不觉得可惜？明明可以和我一起下水。”  
“我没兴趣……”话未说完宗像就潜进了水里，池水虽然清澈却找不到他藏在哪里，周防环视一圈见找不到也就不再寻找，正想着今天陪他玩的时间是不是有点太长了猛然几条触手从池子里探出来缠住他的手和腰将他拉入水中。  
耳边是水流四溅的声音，周防知道是宗像，只是不知道他刚才都藏在哪里，禁不住咳了几声从肺里挤出本就少量的氧气，宗像知道不能太过分，伸手将周防揽在怀中将氧气度了过去。  
薄唇贴在一起，宗像张口轻吮周防的下唇，周防就顺势咬他的上唇，原本只是传送空气现在变得也不像接吻，而只是他们在互相啃咬对方的嘴唇，不一会儿唇齿间就溢出一股铁锈味。  
周防推开他挑高眉梢：“这就是你说的陪你下水？”  
“这不是因为我做的有些过分了么。”宗像满脸餍足的笑容，看起来完全就是故意的。“您不喜欢？”  
“哼……”周防撑着池子边沿上岸。“待会儿闭馆了我再过来。”  
“哦呀，您这是害羞了？”宗像游过来趴着池边调侃。  
周防瞪了他一眼。  
这之后宗像的触手总是会悄无声息地探入周防的工作服里，然后再被周防面无表情地扯出来：“宗像，你这些东西……”  
“嗯，它们都受我的大脑控制，有什么不妥吗？”宗像大概是没明白他话里的意思。  
“你是故意的吗？”  
“要说是不是故意的……我只是想和您玩些有趣的游戏，况且，我这是把您当朋友啊。”宗像钻入水中再次浮出水面。“这里只有我，没有同类，也没有其他的海洋生物。”  
“我可没把你当朋友。”  
“那您把我当什么？”宗像上半身爬上水池边，身上淌着水流，青色的触手缓慢地抓着池子边沿。“观赏鱼类？大型鱼类？”湛紫色的眸微微眯起透着一股迷人的味道，薄唇轻启扬起微妙的弧度，狡黠又美丽。  
周防看着他就这么爬上来一点点挪动着靠近自己，他的下半身像是有着自我意识般蠕动着抚上周防的脸，所有的触手都紧紧地吸附着他的身体，等回过神眼前是宗像礼司那张美得让人移不开目光的脸。  
“您还没有回答我呢。”宗像轻笑着伸手将周防揽到怀中。  
宗像仔细回忆着也没回忆起周防到底哪里吸引自己，硬要说大概就是聪慧吧，是个不错的棋友。  
看了眼水桶里的食物，宗像的肚子守时地发出了声音，进食重要。美丽的半人半章鱼生物即使吃鱼都是美丽的，每一个动作都优雅地仿佛王公贵族，周防总是想宗像是不是海底什么章鱼王国的王子之类的，不过章鱼王国这种幻想还真是够大胆的，如果真是自己想的那样他为什么会在这里而不是海底？这个问题周防想不通，他也不会一直想下去，宗像应该有他的打算。  
青蓝色的身影在水面上细细地品味鱼的滋味，也许美人鱼之类的传说就是因为那些出海的船员看到了宗像礼司这样漂亮的生物吧。仔细剔除鱼刺后探出舌尖舔了舔唇，小鱼的出血量少可还是有，白皙的唇边挂着红色血迹还真是美艳不可方物，周防想着自己是不是被蛊惑了，不自觉走过去想帮他舔掉唇边的血丝。  
正在品尝晚餐的宗像感受到手臂被拉扯着，紧接着周防的脸就凑了过来舔他的唇角，身体微征没注意手里的鱼蹦跳着掉入水中快速游离逃命去了。  
舔掉血迹的周防餍足地舔了舔下嘴唇扬起唇角：“我不准你的脸被除我之外的东西弄脏。”话是这么说，周防也不会闲着没事去弄脏这张脸。  
宗像一瞬间有些心动，脸上浮现出稍许不好意思：“哦呀，您还真是说了句不得了的话呢。”  
双方的视线交汇碰撞出暧昧的火花，也不知道是谁先主动——到了这种时候谁主动也不是什么重要的事了——轻吮着对方的柔软唇瓣，宗像还想着温柔一点缠绵一点好不浪费这难得的浪漫氛围，然而周防根本不领情，吮几下后紧接着就开始咬，用力地在宗像的下唇印下一串牙印，再趁机伸出舌头探入对方的口腔中勾缠起宗像的舌头用力吮咬。  
一点也不温柔，野蛮地像是野兽，宗像蹙眉却也不算讨厌，只是由着他这样在自己口中攻城掠地。  
周防也不知道是自己和宗像的唇舌交缠搅动起的粘稠水声还是宗像的触手掠动水面的声音，但他感受到了有力的滑溜溜的东西缠上自己的双手双脚，正想着躲开结果触手收紧将周防束缚住了，每条触手紧紧地缠着手脚，剩余的触手则是滑入衣服里抚触逗弄着胸前的乳首直到充血挺立，章鱼触手上的小吸盘里隐藏着的牙齿在周防麦色的皮肤上留下一个个渗着血丝的齿痕，还有条触手滑入裤子里卷上性器抚弄着。  
这样的戏弄让周防有些难耐和羞耻，挣扎着想要摆脱对方的掌控别开头离开宗像的唇：“宗像……放手……”  
宗像追上去捧着周防的脸继续亲吻。  
“……唔……”周防渐渐觉得气息不稳起来，鎏金色的眼眸略微涣散，模糊间感觉到丝凉意，不知道自己何时被他拖到水里了。  
在水中是宗像的阵营，周防有些被动却又无计可施，手脚都被触手缠卷着一点力气都使不出来，胸前的乳粒也被轻薄着，下身的性器也在对方的套弄下溢出些许白浊。不知道宗像的唾液里是不是有催人发情的成分，周防总觉得头有些昏沉，身体发热，触手每动一次就有一股酥麻感过电流般传遍四肢百骸引起一次震颤和短促的低吟，渐渐地周防的腰软了下来无力地看着宗像的双手抚摸自己。  
“周防，舒服吗？”青蓝色的脑袋埋在周防颈间在颈侧留下清晰的吻痕。  
闭不上的嘴巴只是喘息，时不时溢出一两声喑哑的甜腻低吟传入宗像耳畔，这个红发男人刻意压抑过的声音竟也让人觉得比任何华美的乐章都动听，想听到更多，宗像的内心这样渴望着，代表着生殖器的那条触手摸索着绕到周防的身后本能地抵上穴口打转。  
身后抵上了异物让周防心里一紧，却又充满着期待，主动摆着腰想要宗像满足自己。卷着性器柱身上下套弄的触手松开从顶端分开露出极细的柔软内里摩挲着性器顶端的小口，周防身体颤得厉害，下半身又在水下他也看不清楚，不知道宗像想要怎么对他，紧张之下猛然感受到细小柔软的东西挤入自己的精道里。  
“……唔……宗、宗像……宗像……”周防禁不住用软化了的嗓音不停地叫着眼前人的名字，仿佛这样就可以驱散自己的难耐。  
细小柔软的触手探入精道也不会觉得很痛，只是堵住了精路让周防觉得憋闷，身上各处的触手都在挑逗着，身体接触着微凉的海水，皮肤下却被点燃起了灼热的欲火，细细堆叠起的情潮汹涌地翻卷着将他包裹在其中，如果再不让他射出来恐怕真的会溺死在这快感中了。  
仰起脖颈对着宗像露出最为脆弱的咽喉，后背绷出一条美丽的弧线，从那张口中发出动听的声音：  
“……宗像……宗、宗像……放手……”  
听他叫着自己的名字有一种满足感，宗像凑上去吻住那张嘴把所有的声音都化作甜腻的鼻音。  
后穴处的生殖器顶端分泌出粘液为内壁润滑，柔缓地挤入狭窄的甬道后再胀大一圈，周防难受地从眼角滑出了眼泪，后穴被严丝合缝地填满了，一丝空隙都不剩，触手顶端分泌出的粘液有助于进出抽插，粗大的生殖器在体内猛烈地进出着发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声，触手每抽出一次就挤出些微细小的气泡，每插入一次都带动一些水流灌入穴内，凉丝丝的水流入湿热的内壁激得周防身体一阵痉挛，很不舒服，想对宗像提出抗议舌尖却被吮咬地有些发麻，没好气地用力咬上宗像的嘴唇直到尝到铁锈味为止。  
宗像倒也不觉得疼，只是轻笑着继续欺负他，双手抚上胸前手法情色地揉捏着乳尖。  
被他顶得身体一颤一颤地连脾气都被顶没了，周防微睁开氤氲着水汽的眼眸看着眼前宗像深情地闭着眼睛和自己亲吻，浓密的眼睫投下了一片小小的阴影，青蓝色的发丝在水下飘动着如同海藻，头顶的水面波光粼粼的，顶灯的灯光投下来斑驳交错。  
好美。周防这么想着。  
下身一阵猛烈的颤动把他的思绪拉了回来，宗像的触手抽插地越来越猛烈，周防实在忍不住发出了暧昧的轻吟，脚趾舒服地蜷在一起，指甲深深地嵌进皮肉里想要让自己舒服一些，可是情欲的浪潮在身体里四处肆虐根本不打算放过他。  
精道里的细小触手也在轻轻地蠕动着为周防带来更多快感，后穴里的触手则是一直精准地碾过前列腺处再顶至最深处，周防总觉得自己的小腹都要被顶得胀起来了。  
无力地枕在宗像肩膀处渴求着释放，金色的眼眸早已被情欲占据。  
“……啊……啊……”每一波都刺激得周防一阵止不住的痉挛。  
后穴不自觉的绞紧让宗像也舒服地喘息起来，从周防的精道里撤出来细小的触手后再次扣住周防的后脑吻了上去。  
唇舌黏腻地交缠在一起搅动起更多唾液吸吮，下身的动作愈发剧烈起来，一条触手缠上周防的脖子，随着缠在全身的触手缓慢地收紧，周防就这样在被侵犯和快要窒息的双重刺激下达到了高潮。  
宗像也累得没了力气，将周防放到池边收起了触手，周防身上的衣服凌乱成一团被浸湿了紧紧地贴着皮肤，身上各处还有红色的勒痕和渗着血丝的咬痕。  
还真是淫乱的画面。  
宗像这才想起自己的生殖器还没有从周防的身体里抽出来，抽出些许听到周防一声轻哼同时感受到穴口收紧像是不放自己出来，湛紫的眸子看了眼红发男人昏昏欲睡的样子想着还是就这样吧，不知道等他醒来会是什么反应呢。  
宗像想了想就觉得心情极好，爬上水池边俯下身轻轻啄吻着周防的嘴唇：  
“做个好梦。”

fin.


End file.
